Characters
There is currently a combined total of eighteen playable Characters in Don't Starve, its DLCs and Don't Starve Together. Each Character has at least one character-specific perk, in addition to various bonuses and penalties to their stats, and usually are different in play style. Each Character is "voiced" by a different instrument, and speaks differently when examining items and objects. The only exception to this is Wes, the speechless mime, who does not make sounds or have quotes, instead he uses pantomimes. The first accessible Character is Wilson, considered the protagonist and the focus of the game's story. Most of the other Characters can be unlocked when sufficient Experience has been accrued, gained at Death or when escaping to a new world. There are currently six Characters that are not unlocked via experience, but through game feats. If the player has not unlocked a Character, it will appear as their respective silhouette. Upon selecting a silhouette, the Poster on the left will be a coffin shut with chains and a lock, and the description will simply say "The Unknown". Don't Starve Together Don't Starve Together includes all Characters from the base game and Reign of Giants DLC. All Characters are unlocked from the start and several perks have been changed and balanced for the multiplayer aspect of the game. It also contains an exclusive character, Winona. List of Characters Below are the abilities and requirements to unlock each Character. Character Statistics Non-player Characters Maxwell (Antagonist) Maxwell initially serves as the main antagonist of Don't Starve. He appears before the start of every game, saying, "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" He disappears before the player assumes control of their character. As seen in the Forbidden Knowledge video, Maxwell gives Wilson the knowledge necessary to build Maxwell's Door which captures Wilson and takes him to The Constant. When the player chooses to play as Maxwell, non-player Maxwell will not appear. Maxwell will instead awaken and exclaim "Freedom, at last!" Abigail Abigail is Wendy's twin sister, and as Wendy's perk, she can be summoned with Abigail's Flower. Unimplemented Characters There are several additional characters for Don't Starve and and Don't Starve Together that have yet to be implemented. These other characters only exist in the form of portraits, sound, and other assets found in the game files. The character Warbucks was part of the Hamlet DLC, but was removed from the game in favor of Wormwood. Character Mods On the PC version of Don't Starve, Characters created by users can be published on the Steam Workshop or the Klei Forums using the Don't Starve Mod Tools. Once downloaded, the character can be set up in its directory. When the player starts up the game, they can click the Mods button to enable the character. They will now be available for use after restarting. Trivia * All playable characters' names start with W apart from Maxwell's. Within the game's code, Maxwell's name is written "Waxwell," in line with the other characters and not to confuse playable Maxwell with NPC Maxwell. The trailer puzzles confirmed that Maxwell's real name is William Carter. ** Having all characters' names start with W was unintentional at first, but Klei decided to go with it. * Wolfgang was previously unlocked after Wendy. * All characters are ambidextrous thanks to their sprite work. * Before the Shipwrecked characters were released, they each had a locked character portrait, the title of "The Unfinished", the motto quote of "Don't look at me. I'm not ready yet.", and the perk of "Hasn't arrived on the island yet". Gallery es:Personajes fr:personnages pl:Postacie Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Featured articles